


flirting!

by uroojxalt



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Flirting!, I am not not very good at describing a girls hand, I don't know how to flirt!, Intimate contact!, hand holding, love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uroojxalt/pseuds/uroojxalt
Summary: A collection (hopefully) of one-shots inspired by romantic thoughts, scenes or ideas that i feel would fit Diakko.





	flirting!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone%21).



> Hello! I would really appreciate a comment, even if it's telling me how worthless this story is to you! Please give me attention I am lonely! :D

Diana hadn’t ever understood what fictional characters meant when they said their hand became ‘clammy’ in the hands of their lover.

_Not until this moment, that is._

She lets out another shuddering breath to calm herself down, her free hand scratching on the paper and making notes that her brain can’t possible process right now.

Not when Atsuko Kagari was fiddling with and holding her hand the way she was.

The two had held hands before, if only for a few moments. The difference between those other times and this time was that _this_ hand holding had lasted since the lesson had hit the halfway point.

Diana could feel every movement Akko was making with their hands. It might have seemed she was sleeping to others, but Diana could feel her warm gaze, never leaving her face. Likewise, Diana’s eyes never left her paper, her writing hand was visibly shaking.

Akko lightly swayed their hands underneath the table, occasionally rubbing the back of Diana’s hand with her thumb or changing positions so that their fingers were interlocked, and Diana was sure that Akko could feel every layer of sweat that had made its way between Diana’s fingers and onto her palm.

Diana wanted to pull her hand away and maybe wipe away the embarrassment on her sleeve, but she couldn’t pull away. It was as if Akko had somehow mastered an expert spell to keep her heart – and her hand – in place, right where she wanted Diana. Diana almost felt helpless and startled at how fast the contact had made her heart beat at the first touch, she had almost pulled her hand away in surprise, but after the initial surprise she found herself breathing even better than before – albeit at the cost of her brains ability to process anything she was writing.

Perhaps this is what Akko meant when she sputtered to her that her brain was ‘malfunctioning’ as she ran off the first time Diana had initiated intimate contact. If so, she could completely understand Akko’s reason for running away at the speed she did, she felt like she was being charged with magic directly from the Yggdrasil tree itself!

As Akko continued her soothing hand movements and rubbing the back of Diana’s hand, Diana felt herself relax into the caring touch, allowing herself to take control of some of the small swings their hands made. Soon they were both swaying their hands and Diana had completely come to relax, letting herself sigh in satisfaction and occasionally carefully running her thumb over the back of Akko’s smooth hand.

After feeling just how soft Akko’s hand was, Diana had begun to break into another sweat – did her hand feel weird? They were probably calloused from writing, handling her wand and the various things she carried throughout the day! Diana wouldn’t have felt as self-conscious as she does right now if it weren’t for the fact that her girlfriend had the softest skin she had ever felt – not that she had made it a habit to hold cute girls’ hands.

Despite the fact that she had multiple scars across her legs and arms, Akko took very good care of her skin – Diana had been surprised to see the multitude of different Japanese products in the girl’s dorm, mostly plum scented soaps and cherry blossom creams from what she could make of the images. In short – to Diana, Akko’s hand felt incredibly soft with just the right amount of weight and firmness, so how does _Diana’s_ hand feel to _Akko_?!

_Rough?_

_Sweaty?_

_Too hard?_

_Not hard enough?_

The thoughts weighed on Diana and she felt herself lose focus of her page again, this time her hand stopped noting down the jargon and tuned out the teacher, only her own heartbeat drumming in her ears, she could almost hear her heart fall down to the bottom of her stomach as she forced herself away from Akko’s spell.

She loosened her grip on Akko’s hand, avoiding her questioning gaze, Diana attempted to slowly pull her hand away from Akko’s.

And Akko let her – or she almost let her, but as Diana almost brought her hand back above the desk, Akko’s hand desperately reached for it like a lifeline, pulling Diana’s hand to her lips and kissing the knuckles, her head never leaving the surface of the table.

Diana was sure that her head had started to steam like a boiled cabbage, her face flushing and her forehead heating up.

“W-what!-“ her mouth began to move in a whisper but she was stopped by Akko intertwining their fingers again and tightening her hold a tad more than before and kissing Diana’s fingers this time. Akko kissed her and held her hand as if it were the most precious of all magical items and Diana wanted so desperately to reciprocate but her hand was no longer in her control – it was in Akko’s. Finally, Akko brought their hands back underneath the table, continuing their gentle swaying, this time squeezing Diana’s hand gently and speaking; her voice was hoarse – possible due to the fact that she had not spoken for around 30 minutes now.

“I love the feeling of holding your hand, Diana.” She then lets out a blinding grin, and Diana could almost swear to the nine witches that she could see Akko’s little pony sway a gently in glee. “Don’t let go of me, _okay?”_ Diana couldn’t even respond in her shock, but the way Akko speaks and asks her so cutely yet so reassuringly causes her heart to burst and Diana can feel herself wanting to bring the brilliant witch into a hug – and she’s would have loved to, were they not in class at the moment.

So, the only thing Diana can do is smile, hoping that the look of care in her eyes could help to convey even 10% of the happiness Akko had brought to her life.

Diana looks to Akko and squeezes her hand back before looking to the front again. She grabs her pen to try and catch up to the teachers droning.

Diana can feel her mouth splitting into a wider grin as Akko grips her hand with her fingertips lightly, and Diana attempts to cover her mouth with her other hand – her pen once again forgotten – and allows them both to sway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would really appreciate a comment, even if it's telling me how worthless this story is to you! Please give me attention I am lonely! :D


End file.
